


Fantasy

by CheshireCaine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bed Sex, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Needy Kisuke, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, implied crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: “More,” Kisuke sobs.Grimmjow’s grin presses into Kisuke’s neck.





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> . . . i did not plan this. But the UraGrimm tag was calling.

Kisuke clenched his thighs, mind already opening up to the possibilities of what he could have Grimmjow do to him.

Gently spooning him from behind, an arm curled around his waist. Maybe shoving his pyjamas down his hips of his own accord, then slipping into him. Still slick and loose from before.

Grabbing Kisuke’s buttcheeks in each hand and using them to _haul_ him onto his cock, pressing deeper and _squeezing_ hard to _keep him there_. Drawing out; slowly. Measuredly appreciate the wet slide and feeling Kisuke’s insides along his cock as he pulls his hips back.

Grimmjow tenses his abs; it’s more effort to hold himself away from Kisuke than to shuffle back across the mattress. He flips up the duvet and sees his cock wet with new precum and lube and the cum he left in Kisuke earlier. The man had immediately clenched his hole after Grimmjow came and kept it tight as he cried and came himself.

Grimmjow rocked his hips unconsciously, just thinking about his _need_ to hold it in and keep some of Grimmjow inside him.

The tip of his cock catches on Kisuke’s rim and he judders, slips in a little by mistake. The warm stroke is too much, he loses inhibition and realises he’s already slamming his hips into Kisuke.

He grabs at his arse again, squeezing hard enough to leave some marks to examine and make darker in the morning.

Kisuke shouldn’t feel like he’s floating as he’s barrelled into from behind but he isn’t trying to move and he’s being lifted off the bed with every bounce.

“More,” he whispers.

Grimmjow growls, reaching for a better hold on Kisuke’s thigh to pound _harder_. Kisuke groans and Grimmjow slides a hand up to grab and twist a nipple.

Kisuke hiccups. “More.”

Grimmjow’d already given up on that, seeing as how his hand was already stroking past his stomach and trailing down to grasp Kisuke’s leaking cock.

“More?” Grimmjow threatens, knowingly and firmly swiping his thumb over the tip and letting Kisuke coat him in his arousal. He takes a second to hold his hand out and present the wetness across his fingers to the flicks of moonlight peeking through the curtains.

Kisuke’s hand clutches his face as Grimmjow drops his hand back onto him and lets his own wetness slide it all the way down his cock.

Unsatisfied, Grimmjow roughly pulls Kisuke’s hand off his mouth and covers the back in stickiness without a care. He smushes it all over Kisuke’s palm and fingers too, then holds it onto his cock and stops moving.

. . .

“More,” Kisuke sobs.

Grimmjow’s grin presses into Kisuke’s neck as he ramps up the thrusts again, the wet noises as loud from Kisuke’s hole as from the slick-slick jerking of his cock as from his wet gasping and voiceless groans.

Kisuke’s eyes roll up in white-out pleasure before Grimmjow’s even close to finished. He lets Grimmjow shove his fingers into his mouth to suck off and clean, too far beyond the edge to even think of complaining as Grimmjow swipes Kisuke's own fingers across his chest to press at his abs and squeeze at his nipples and cover them in proof of his pleasure.

His fingers still pinching his nipple, Grimmjow sits up and flips him. He lets his face press into the pillow and his oversensitive cock rub into the mattress as Grimmjow takes his earned pleasure from his arse. Kisuke rocks back into Grimmjow as he goes faster and faster, trying to keep to his pace but eventually just flopping and letting Grimmjow fuck him. Every motion slaps his cheeks until Grimmjow growls victoriously, and cums into him for the second time that night.

Grimmjow turns Kisuke’s body onto its side again, spooning up against Kisuke again. Feeling Grimmjow’s soft dick still inside him, Kisuke wishes he could go again. Just before the sun rises.

**Author's Note:**

> But yay! First smut fic I've finished! Yay more for Grimmjow not letting Kisuke suffocate himself with the pillow ~~this time~~


End file.
